Conventional memory devices typically access stored data values with read operations. Conventional read operations can access memory cells to generate read signals based on a state of one or more memory elements within the cell. Such read signals can be compared to some threshold value to thereby determine a value of the data stored (e.g., “1” or “0”). Many memory devices seek to access data values as quickly as possible in a single read operation.
In some conventional memory devices that utilize resistive memory elements, such as resistive random access memories (RRAMs), in order to meet data retention requirements, programmable elements may be driven with a voltage sufficient to ensure that such elements maintain a resistance value (e.g., high or low resistance) over an extended period of time. However, driving programmable resistance elements in such a manner can affect device endurance. At the same time, in some RRAM technologies, resistance values of programmed elements may change over time, presenting a data retention limit in such devices. Data retention and device endurance can be important aspects of a memory device in many applications.